


The Pub

by Princessred



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, no real magic here, sherlock is a fortune teller, sorry - Freeform, with the power of sicence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/pseuds/Princessred
Summary: Dr. John H Watson is his name and that's all anyone really knows about him. The shorter man just showed up one day to the little hole in the wall pub. He always comes at the same time and same day.  He shows up, gets a drink and stays in that corner for a few hours then just leaves. Never talks to no one and no one talks to him and that was fine. Then something changed.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night at about midnight and the pub was starting to die down. The only people that are usually here this time of night are the ones who have to little on there mind or too much. That's why he's there. Dr. John H Watson is his name and that's all anyone really knows about him. The shorter man just showed up one day to the little hole in the wall pub. Same time same day. He shows up, gets a drink and stays in that corner for a few hours then just leaves. Never talks to no one and no one talks to him and that was fine. Then something changed. 

Sherlock Holmes is a performer. He sings, plays the violin, and dose a little fortune telling on the side. People will call him freaky, weirdo, and a fake but he just claims it's a science. One night while singing at a small local bar he notices a man sitting the darkens corner and is immediately interested. He read everything he could about the man from where he was then once the song ended he got off the stage and headed over. "Is this seat taken?"

The blond man looked up at Sherlock a little surprised then shook his head slightly. Sherlock sat down and looked at the man a little more then nodded slightly to himself then without hesitation he said. "Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes and I would like to take you to dinner." 

The man then proceeded to choke a little on his drink then looked at Sherlock like he was insane. "What? You don't even know me!" 

Sherlock then smirks a little. "I know your a doctor, an army doctor non the less. I know you come hear every Friday seance you cam back from... Afghanistan or Iraq? Oh well I also know you have a brother who has a little money but you won't expect his help. You disapprove of him probably because of the drinking but it's most likely because he walked out on his wife. I know that you have a limp but it's partly psychosomatic. That's enough to know to ask you on a date don't you think." Sherlock finished his speech and got himself prepared to be shot down. No one liked it when they have there whole life spilled out in the opened. 

But then something beautiful happened. Instead of insulting him the man let out a slightly chuckle and looked a little in awe. "That was amazing." Sherlock was frozen for a moment before asking. "You really think so? That's not what people normally say." 

The man smiles a little softly. "And what do people normally say." There was a hint of curiosity in the blonds voice and Sherlock thought it was a beautiful sound. 

Shrugging slightly Sherlock replied with. "Piss off." This caused another round of chuckles from the man. Sherlock thought he was winning him over then the man stood up. "Well... you know a little of my story.... but you don't know me. I'm afraid you won't really like me all that much." The man then stood, left some pounds on the bar for his drink then turned. 

Sherlock watched only for a moment before calling out. "Wait! Can't I at least have a name?" The man then turned back to Sherlock and with one last smile he said. "John Watson." Then turned into the night and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's mind was officially hooked. When he returned to his flat the only thing that was on Sherlock's mind was that man. John Watson. A strong name fit for a soldier. He wanted to learn more about John so before he left he asked the bartender. An older man named Gaven or Gram or something like that. Sadly the bartender was useless only knowing John's name and what he drinks. Luckily he also told Sherlock that John likes to show up at the same time every week. So Sherlock waited. 

The next Friday at about midnight Sherlock showed up and to his delight there was John. In the same corner with a whiskey in his hand. Sherlock smiled to himself a little as he approached. "Do you mind if I sit here?" 

John looked up and smiled a little at Sherlock. "I wasn't sure if I would see you again. Please site." He said and gestured to the chair. Sitting down Sherlock looked the man up and down getting a little more information then asked. "So was it Afghanistan or Iraq?" 

John looked a little surprised at the question then chuckles. It was a heavy scratchy sound like his voice wasn't used to doing it. Sherlock found he didn't like that idea vary much. "That's right... how did you know about that?" John had some curiosity in his eyes and Sherlock thought he looked good. 

"Well it's quite obvious from the way you stand that and enter a room plus your hair cut screams military. Then there's the fact that you're alone in a bar at almost midnight I'm guessing you can't sleep or are avoiding it at all costs. Clear signs of PTSD. You also have a suntan but it stops at your wrists. So where dose a soldier get himself a suntan and shot these days? Afghanistan or Iraq?" When Sherlock finished he was a little nervous to look at John. 

"That was amazing." Sherlock looked in shock at the man next to him. "I-it's nothing really. Just some clear observations." He said as he felt his cheek heat up a little. "Have I convinced you enough to maybe get that dinner?" 

John chuckles again but this time it was a little sadder. "You wouldn't find me vary interesting. You're a clever man. You'll probably be bored within a week." 

Sherlock fronded a little at that. "I think you're bored yourself. Why not take the chance? I could be the best decision you've made. Could be dangerous." He tried to bet John into taking the offer and it almost worked. Johns eyes light up a little as he sad the world dangers but the light was gone in a flash. "I don't do danger anymore." John stated sadly. 

Sherlock looked at him. "You had a wife who died. Is that right?" He got a nod in return. "I am sorry for your loss." 

John shrugs a little. "It was almost a year ago. I still love her but... there are days that I feel like in never really knew her... I'm sorry I'm bumping this on you now. I should go." Then John took out a few pounds and placed them on the table. Before he could turn to leave Sherlock grabbed his arm. "Wait... I'm sorry for being it up. Please stay?" 

John shook his head slightly. "It's not your fault Sherlock. I should really go. I have work tomorrow. Maybe we'll see each other again." Then turned and left 

Sherlock drop his arm and nodded as he watched the man go. "Yeah maybe." He then slumped down on the bar as the bartender came over. "I wouldn't hold your breath in him. A lot of people have tried to get close to that man over the few months he shown up. I do have to say so far he has talked to you the most." That gave Sherlock just enough hope. Standing up he nodded to the bartender. "I'll see you next week Griffin." Just before leaving Sherlock heard a shout. "It's Greg!" But then forgot about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to keep going! I really do appreciate the feed back!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you want more or if I should just stop all together! Thanks!


End file.
